Slendar
Zach Slend Grove, better known by his nickname, Slendar, is a veteran prankster and a paddle-ball player. He usually uploads videos of him doing various tricks with his paddle ball and his wrestling matches on PengTube. He enjoys watching the CPWE every Monday or Friday night and even wrestles there. And he was the first ever penguin to adopt a Piffle since 1998. He has yellowish eyebrows because he is a Fiordland Penguin. Background Slendar's Theme Music Slendar was hatched in Snowville in the 8th November in 1995, the weather was extremely cold, he lived there with his parents and sister in the wilderness, three years later, the weather gets colder and colder so then, he went fishing and he keeps catching ice blocks, he was wondering what to do with it and so on, when he reaches over a hundred of ice blocks, his family built an igloo to keep themselves warm, the weather apparently gets warmer, and he then adopted a Piffle that was stuck on a tree, luckily . eight years later, he resided in Club Penguin Island and learned so many things there, and he got himself a free paddle ball in there. Two years later, he saw someone pranking a penguin, he then decided to become a prankster and played soft-hitting pranks on his friends and some other locals. And so on. He wishes to be the president or a mayor of the Club Penguin Island one day. Involvement Slendar usually plays pranks on anyone just for fun, he always hold a paddle ball with his own flipper unless he's using the computer of course. After he pranks someone, he gives them a common item as a prize, so this why he's quite nice to everyone, but when he pranks his friends, he gives them rarer items instead. He's also a ninja and he is against the Neo-Naughtzee. And he has many cousins and uncles and aunts. He also tests inventions for Gary and he's also a former PSA agent, and he's also a student, when he gets older, he wants to be an inventor, a mayor, a president, and a game developer, and also a CPWE wrestler. He's currently a CPWE Wrestler. He has tons of secret pranking equipments hidden under his bed. Pranks His pranks are just like Fudd's, well ... sort of. *Playing knock-knock jokes with people, only to get them annoye *Giving Ray Kodo a can of popping soda, and gave him a real expire Coke later. (Date: December 12, 2008. 1:37 PM) *Told Director Benny to translate a note that is all written in binary, also by giving him a badly written translation of the note.(Date: August 27, 2009. 12:55 PM) *Hitting Manny Peng with a Deletion Missile, sending him to the CyberVoid. (Date: December 8, 2009. 11:20 AM) *Scaring away Petguins in the Pet Shop by wearing a Shprogshel costume. (Date: February 2, 2010. 7:41 PM) *Feeding Jake Gastby a rusty stone that looked like a Taco. (Date: February 15, 2010. 11:11 PM) *Tricked Winston to hug a stuffed dummy that looks exactly like himself, Winston didn't mind that and he became friends with him. (Date: February 17, 2010. 9:38 AM) *Calling WishFlyX a funny-looking penguin and then getting beaten up by WishFlyX.(Date: May 15, 2010. 9:32 PM) *Firing a homing Glue Missile at Roger Lopez during his sleep. (Date: March 29, 2010. 3:10 AM) *Vandalizing Herbert's blueprints. (Date: May 23, 2008. 2:01 PM) *Throwing a vandal bomb at Evil Pengy and locking him up in a cage made out of diamonds. (Date: June 15, 2010. 6:28 PM) *Fed Cabel X cheeseburgers during her sleep. (Date: June 27, 2010. 3:45 AM) *Stuffing Radal's mouth with lima beans. (Date: July 4, 2010. 12:21 PM) *Stealing a LOLCat's cheeseburger. (Date: July 7, 2010. 9:51 AM) *Giving WishFlyX's computer the Ultra Virus. (Date: July 18. 8:23 PM) *Destroying Cutiekins' toys when she wasn't in home yet, and making clay replicas of them. (Date: July 28. 5:12 PM) *Letting Safety the Penguin to eat a sandwich that makes him tells unsafe things. (Date: August 11. 11:38 PM) *Hacking Sanity Penguin's computer and giving it tons of annoying viruses. (Date: August 20, 12:34) *Stealing Gregory's mask in his sleep, and giving him a fake, different-colored one which is glued. (Date: September 4) **Gregory once pushed him in the sea of Weddell while they are wrestling, so Slendar himself got revenge on him. *Bombing Wompus78 with a cream-pie filled dynamited, stuffing him inside a trash can and sending him through a sewer. (Date: October 4, 1:33 PM) *Letting Xinston to kick a massive amount of Mwa Mwa Penguins in a pet shop. (Date: October 11, 11:11 PM) Add more. If ye dare! Friends * Flywish (since that he is in his army) * Tails6000 (they like to go on their adventures together) * Brown51brown (they were also friends in internet) * Fudd Lapooh (he helps him in his pranks sometimes) * Happyface (Happyface rarely talks to him, but they are still good friends) * Barkjon (they like to play instruments together) * Billybob (he is the mayor of his current living place) * The former Mayor of Snowville (he is the mayor of his hometown) * Yowuza (rarely talks to him, but are friends) * Yorkay Porkay (they were in the Mwa Mwa Attackers group) * Anyone that hates WishFlyX. (the reason is obvious) * LuXerra (they both enjoy CPWE) Add more! "Friends" * Winston (he pranked him) * Xlendar (they can cause a lot of arguments together, but they can get along well) * Flystar55555 (sometimes, they are friends) Add more! Enemies * WishFlyX * Darktan II * The Fashion Police (they once called him "unfashionable") * Director Benny (he disapproves his pranks) * Anyone that likes WishFlyX. (another obvious reasons) Add more! What he wears Most of Slendar's clothes are very expensive and very rare, he bought them with over 50 paddle-shaped sea shells (that are also rare) that he found on the beach, here's a list of items that he wears: Merged party hat with propellers on it. Platinum ninja mask. Seaweed necklace. Multicolor shirt. Paddle ball. Brown Penguin-inspired shorts. Multi-colored sandals. Diamond infested ninja belt. (sometimes) Biker outfit. (sometimes) Ringed trousers. (sometimes) He cares about Fashion, but the Fashion Police apparently denies this. Quotes * Oh caramel-coated cotton wools! * ...dot net. (when bored) * Mary Rose sat on a pen, Mary Rose. (while singing in boredom) * Holy fried salmons! (when shocked) * What's up? And down ... (as a greeting) * (battle cry) FUDD FUUUUUUUUDGE! * Does this hat make me look like an grown up that wears kid's clothes? * Y halo der, billyboy/billygirl! * A teeeeeeeeeeeen shuuun! Oh wait. * Hello, this is quote number (insert some random number here), may I help ye? * Ja! Buns und thighs. (alternative greeting) ---- While using the computer Slendar: Ummm ... what was I gonna search again? Oh yeah! (Slendar starts typing and clicks on the magnifying glass button, took him like a minute to load the page) Error Page: Due to a system error, your search could not be completed. Slendar: (faces to the screen) Ye know ... the more wikia updates, the more glitchy it has become, at least I tried to be funny. (Scene ends) ---- Winston appears in Slendar's igloo. Winston: NINJA HUG TIME! Slendar: Oh neos, capers! *throws out a stuffed dummy* Winston: *looking at the stuffed dummy* What is this? *touches the stuffed dummy where it makes a squeaking noise* Awww ... that's adorable! *hugs the stuffed dummy* Slendar: *pops up from the ground and flings some huggable dolls at Winston* Go loco! *runs away* ---- While fighting with WishFlyX Slendar: (to WishFlyX) Hey you! WishFlyX: Me? Slendar: Yeah ye! Ye look like an idiot from the Um era! WishFlyX: Hey kid! You better watch your mouth, or you'll end up with the X-Virus for sure! Slendar: Nice comeback there- NOT!! I've seen thougher ... WishFlyX: I'm warning you! Talk to me like that again and you're dead! Really really dead! Slendar: *sticks tongue* WishFlyX: Why you ... you ... *tackles Slendar* Slendar: *sarcastically* Ouch ... WishFlyX: Prepare to get beaten u- Slendar: Not on my watch! *attempts to whack him with the paddle, but it missed* Oh caramel-coated cotton wool! *gets attacked by WishFlyX with the Fire Sword and Fredrick's wrench* Well that's a big mistake for me ... WishFlyX: Agreed, you also made the biggest mistake of your lives too! *tries to bite Slendar, but he grabs him by the fang and whacked him with the paddle three times* Slendar: And ye also made the biggest mistake of yer lives too! WishFlyX: *dazed* I'm warning you! One more time you insult me like that and you'll end up in the deletion room for eternity! Slendar: Say ... a deletion room, ey'? *sarcastically* That sounds nice. Gee, you're sure creative, WishFlyX. But the problem is ... I'mma let ye finish but- (falls down on the ground randomly) (under his breath) how did that even happen? WishFlyX: Huh? Well that was strange, anyways ... *bites Slendar* uahahahaha! *meanwhile in the hospital* Slendar: *wakes up* Huh? This place looks extremely unfamiliar, Doctor, where am I? Doctor: You're currently in the hospital now because you currently have the X-Virus. Slendar: Since when? Doctor: Since a few hours ago, you got bitten WishFlyX and he gave you the X-Virus. Slendar: Hmm ... I don't know if I want to say this but .... *excited* WOOHOO! I finally have the X-Counterpart of myself! Doctor: That's unhealthy ... Trivia * Whenever his internet is down, he goes like this one crazy kid, which shows the fact that he can do a bad tantrum. * He has claimed himself that he has eaten eat Skuas and Sharks before in one of his travels. * He is immune to the Walrus Flu. * He supports the Bumpy Snow Society and will promise to never become a Mwa-Mwa. * Despite the fact that he is an expert prankster, he has been pranked by Masked Johnny during their wrestling match at CPWE Cashing in on the Top for the Antarctic Heavyweight Championship, by tricking him to pull off a fake web-feet, he claims this fact a rare thing to happen to him. * He hibernates during extreme weathers. * He has an strange obsession with cheeseburgers. he even stole and ate a LOLCat's cheeseburger. * He obviously despises anyone that insults his favorite sport which is professional wrestling. * He has a reddish hairdo, but it is almost not visible to others because it is hidden under a bald cap which is hidden under his propeller party hat because he rarely takes off his hat and bald cap off in public, but he is commonly seen uncapped when wrestling in the CPWE. * His favorite restaurant/coffee shop is TerraSnow, which was originally located in his hometown. * He almost ate Pizza Island TWICE!!!. But his X-antibody "saved" him from doing those things. * He despise WishFlyX just like how Fudd despises Director Benny and Ben Hun. * He likes it when people screams punctuation marks because he thinks that it's funny. * He is also called as a "fancy-wearer" because he wears rare clothes. * Originally, he was Sonicspine31, but time paradox made him change into one ... different ... penguin * He is one of the few Fiordland Penguins that was born in Antarctica. * He has over 50 cousins. Wow. * His favorite food is a fish burger with a side of cheesy potato wedges, he eats it every weekend during snack time, he also likes to eat Frankish Toast for breakfast. * He likes watching Ford Car and Link. * He supports High Penguins. * Although, he's not a Str00del, he likes both Waffles and songs with gibberish lyrics. ** And because of this, he finds Str00dels extremely amusing and he doesn't think that they're all evil. * He owns the Paddle-Mobile now, it cost him over 100000 coins, it took him months to get that many coins, he often rides it for a road-trip, or for an adventure. * He wears his biker outfit when he's going to drive it. * His favorite game is Penguin Kart, and Tails the Penguin 3. * He has a very small ego. * He is allergic to the smell of most perfumes and powders. * He own a super computer (not supercomputer) which is very rare and expensive for him to find and buy, quite long since he has owned it, but it is immune to computer viruses, especially to the one of the most annoying one of all, the Ultra Virus. * Just like Flywish, he is immune to Ditto, it only tickles him when he touches something made out of it. * He doesn't like world domination, IF he were to do that, he wouldn't last long because of this. * He refers the term "Mary Sue" as "Mary Rose". See also * Penguin Kart, his favorite game. * Poritos, his favorite food. * Ford Car and Link, his favorite television show. * Kiwi, his pet piffle who is also the first pet of his. * Kokku, his pet puffle that he adopted in 2006. * Slend, his pet puffle that he adopted in 2008, named after his own middle name. * Ryder, his green puffle that he gotten in his birthday on 2009. * Hust, his pet Hermit Crab. Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Nuisances Category:Good Guys